Quiproquos
by Taahoma
Summary: Shishido x Ootori. Un léger quiproquos qui gêne une forte amitié. la description qui donne envie de lire ... j'adore XD


**Auteur :** Taahoma

**Titre : Quiproquos**

Pairing : Shishido x Ootori

**PG :** Pour tous

**Note 1 : **Wala mon premier One-Shot Prince of Tennis ! (Enfin, non, je mens ... ce n'est pas le premier puisque j'ai déjà écrit un lemon Tezu x Ato avec une amie mais bon ... X.X) C'est une nouvelle catégorie qui s'ouvre à moi. Mais bon, j'adore ce manga depuis plusieurs mois alors, comme ça me tentait d'écrire un petit truc ... j'ai pas hésité et puis .. oh pi zut ! XD Bonne lecture !!

**Note 2 :** Pour ceux qui me lisent déjà sur d'autre projets (par exemple ... Liminality ... La suite arrivera bientôt, le dernier chapitre est cours, le 10 arrive dans pas longtemps !)

* * *

C'est pourtant par pure curiosité qu'il les avait espionnés, ensemble, collés l'un à l'autre. Mais c'est pourtant bien son coeur qu'il avait senti se serrer quand il avait remarqué qu'il lui caressait doucement les cheveux et qu'elle avait un grand sourire, la rendant très jolie - trop d'ailleurs.

- Pourquoi ? songea-t-il, serrant son poing. Pourquoi ça ?

Il n'avait qu'une envie : se retourner et partir loin. Mais le choc était trop grand pour que ses membres ne bougent. Cette vision l'ébranlait, lui faisait horriblement mal. Il n'aimait vraiment pas ça.

Il ferma les yeux, baissa la tête, "c'est un rêve, ce n'est qu'un affreux rêve, un cauchemard !" se disait il en boucle. Mais quand il rouvrit les yeux et les fixa sur la scène, il ne put que se convaincre qu'il était bel et bien dans la réalité, et une réalité encore bien plus dure que la précédente. Voilà que cette fille osait l'embrasser.

C'était d'ailleurs étrange cette pensée. Il était plus jaloux de cette fille que de son ami. Ressentirait-il des émotions pour un homme ? Etait-il gay ? Il fallait penser que, apparement, oui. Cette fille, il l'a connaissait un peu. Il lui avait parlé deux trois fois, l'avait trouvée très sympathique, ils devaient s'entendre bien ensemble. Il ne savait pas. Il s'en foutait. Elle embrassait son ami ! Son ... 'amour' ? Pouvait-il qualifier cela comme ça ? Prendre connaissance de ses sentiments de cette manière, il n'aimait pas cela. Il savait qu'il ressentait quelque chose pour lui, mais il n'imaginait pas quelque chose au delà d'une forte amitié. Pourtant c'était ça : un sentiment plus fort qu'une forte amitié. Il avait envie d'un possession, il avait envie d'être arrogant. C'était le sien, son ami, son meilleur ami !

Maintenant convaincu des choses, il se retourna et partit en courant, prenant soin de ne pas faire attention à Oshitari et Gakuto qu'il croisa.

La fureur, la déception et la douleur empêchait Shishido de voir correctement les choses. Il n'avait donc pas vu l'air étonné de l'autre jeune homme quand les lèvres sucrées de cette kohai avaient touchées les siennes.

- Pourquoi ? se répéta-t-il encore une fois. Je pensais qu'il ressentait la même chose que moi !

Le tennisman s'arrêta, essouflé. Il était allé jusqu'aux terrains de tennis, tout en courrant. Les poings sur les genoux, il reprenait lentement son souffle.

Il essaya une bonne dizaine de fois de se changer les idées. Il fallait qu'il entre dans le vestiaire le plus naturel possible. Mais l'image de ces deux là s'embrassant lui revenait en tête sans cesse.

- Déjà échauffé ? Bien, tu vas pouvoir t'entraîner avec moi ...

- Hiyoshi ?

- Va prenre ta raquette, on se fait un match.

Le jeune homme acquiésça. Il partit dans le petit bâtiment, sortit sa raquette de son sac et rejoignit son ami sur le cours.

---

- Quelque chose ne tourne pas rond ... se dit Hiyoshi en se laissant prendre un ace foiré.

Les balles que lui renvoyaient son adversaire étaient bien trop fautées, trop souvent renvoyées plus fort qu'elles ne le devraient. Ryou ne semblait pas dans son état normal. Plutôt pensif, les sourcils continuellement froncés lui donnant un air énervé.

Son service tomba dans le filet, trop bas.

- Double faute. Jeu Hiyoshi. Cinq jeux à deux, Shishido mène, annonça le premier année qui faisait office d'arbitre.

- On arrête là, déclara le roux.

- Quoi ? Mais pourquoi ? demanda Shishido, surprit.

- Tu crois pouvoir jouer en ne te concentrant pas sur le match ?

- Je m'y concentre ! Je n'aurais pas pu gagner autant de jeux sinon !

- Non Shishido, gronda Hiyoshi. C'est tout sauf de la concentration ça. La moitié des balles que tu as envoyées sont sorties ou sinon trop sont fortes pour que je puisse les renvoyer. Quelque chose te tracasse et tu ferais bien de le dire ou sinon de te calmer.

Le troisième année de répondit pas. Hiyoshi avait raison, il n'était pas autant concentré qu'il disait l'être. Il avait eu envie de cogner quelque chose et tout ce qu'il avait trouvé comme punchingball étaient les balles de tennis. C'était mieux qu'autre chose et il pensait que personne ne l'aurait vu. Râté, Hiyoshi était doué pour repérer ce genre de chose. Jeune mais fûté le petit ...

- Sempai !!

Shishido se crispa. Qu'il détestait entendre cette voix maintenant. Il aurait préféré avoir à côté de lui un Gakuto en train de lui proférer les pires insultes et autres pitreries qui, dieu seul savait - et Hiyoshi -, l'enervaient au plus haut point.

Mais non, ce n'était pas le jeune Mukuahi mais son partenaire de double, Ootori, qui avait apparement décidé de quitter les lèvres de sa nouvelle petite amie et qu'il était temps qu'il arrive sur le court pour s'entraîner. Avec un grand sourire, il s'approcha de son meilleur ami et d'Hiyoshi.

- Sempai, vous allez pas le croire ! commença-t-il.

Il semblait heureux. Mais cela en était autrement pour Ryou qui retourna sa casquette et se l'enfonça sur les yeux pour qu'il ne puisse plus voir Chotarou.

- Tout à l'heure, une fi-

- Tais toi.

L'air enjoué de son kohai disparut, une mine inquiète s'installa à la place.

- Pardon Shishido-sempai ?

- Tais toi, répéta-t-il. Je ne veux rien écouter.

Et il sortit du court.

---

Le lendemain, le sur lendemain, et ainsi de suite, il n'y eut aucun contact entre Shishido et Ootori. Personne ne comprit pourquoi, personne ne chercha à comprendre d'ailleurs. Ils s'entrainaient pourtant ensemble mais aucun ne se parlait. Ou plutôt, Shishido ne répondait pas aux questions de son kohai, de plus en plus inquiet. Non, il ne fallait pas qu'il réponde. Ses pensées étaient toutes tournées vers lui, des pensées arrogantes, affreuses ...

Heureusement que leur habilité au double ne gâchait en rien les entraînements. Mais le moral n'allait guère avec les nouvelles apportées :

- Bientôt les vacances de Noël ! Et d'après Sakaki-sensei, il n'y aura pas d'entraînements pendant la première semaine ! rapporta Atobe à tous les membres du club de tennis.

Cela soulagea une grande partie des titulaires qui se voyait mal revenir au lycée en plein hiver - bien qu'ils seraient à l'intérieur - pour des entraînements de tennis.

- Pour cela, nous allons redoubler d'ardeur pour ces deux derniers jours !

Peut être du temps libre pour les vacances, ça, ça voulait dire plus de boulot maintenant.

Mais les membres du clubs répondirent respectueusement à leur capitaine et retournèrent, après une autorisation de leur coach, à leur entraînement respectif.

- Ootori.

Le garçon se tourna vers Atobe.

- Ore-sama veut te parler.

Perplexe, il s'approcha de son capitaine. Ce n'était pas pour parler tennis quand il demandait de cette façon de parler avec quelqu'un.

- Je sais que tu es quelqu'un de bien et que donc tu fais tout ce que tu peux pour qu'il n'y ait pas d'accrochage pendant les heures d'entrainement. Mais la situation avec Shishido ne convient pas à Ore-sama. Que s'est il passé ?

C'était maintenant nouveau qu'Atobe se soucie de ses membres. Enfin, ouvertement... Il était bien du genre à se ficher complètement de ses titulaires tant qu'ils travaillaient bien et ne lui posaient pas de problèmes.

Ootori ne répondit pas, il se contenta de regarder ses pieds, la mine triste. Que pouvait-il y faire ? Shishido, et il ne savait pas pourquoi, refusait de lui adresser la parole ou même de l'écouter hormis dans les match. Et encore, dans ces moments là, ce n'étaient que des simples mots pour indiquer qui renvoyait la balle.

Atobe regarda son joueur.

- Alors ?

Il était bien patient. Mais tout le monde le sait. Quand Ore-sama le veut, il peut même décrocher la Lune. Rien n'est impossoble pour Ore-sama. La Patience est l'un de ses points forts. Sinon il n'aurait pas attendu plusieurs heures avant que le bras de son éternel rival, Tezuka, ne décide à lâcher. La Patience était son point fort ... mais il ne fallait pas exagérer avec les bonnes choses.

- Si tu ne veux pas parler, je m'en fiche. Mais votre situation gêne tout le monde.

- Hein ? Mais vous avez dit que ça n'embêtait personne puisque l'on dérangeait pas les entraînements...

- Ore-sama ne se souvient pas avoir dit une telle chose stupide. Regarde un peu toute l'équipe quand vous êtes ensemble. Nous sommes habiutés à vous voir sourire tous les deux et installer une bonne ambiance. Comme le singe et son maître là bas !

Le dit-singe releva ses bras en l'air et gueula qu'il n'était pas un singe. Oshitari le rappela à l'ordre d'une main sur la tête. "Il ne faut pas prendre à coeur ce que disait leur Capitaine", qu'il disait.

- Je suis désolé, dit enfin Choutarou. Moi même je ne sais pas pourquoi Shishido me fait la tête.

- C'est maintenant que tu dis ça ? Juste pour ça tu t'es tût ?

- Non non ! C'est juste que ... je crois savoir la raison et je préfère ne rien dire, c'est trop idiot.

Qui serait assez fou pour dire quelque chose dans ce genre là ? C'est complètement avouer une part de la vie de son Sempai ce genre de chose. Non, il ne voulait rien dire pour préserver le regard des autres envers lui. Bien que les membres de l'équipe soient indulgent avec beaucoup de choses, on ne pouvait pas savoir leur réaction par rapport à ce genre de chose.

Ore-sama ne dit plus rien. Il soupira fortement.

- Va trouver Shishido, je veux lui parler.

---

Ootori regarda de droite à gauche. Pas de Shishido. Il avait soudainement disparu. Peut être n'avait-il pas voulu rester dans les parages lorsqu'Atoba l'avait demandé. Mais où est-ce qu'il pouvait être ?

Ootori rechercha dans les locaux du club. Rien, personne, niet, nada, nib. Pourtant il y avait toujours ses affaires. Donc il ne s'était pas changé et n'était donc pas rentré chez lui. Bonne chose.

Son coeur battait. Il avait bien peur de savoir la raison. Si c'était vraiment ce qu'il pensait, il était mal. Mais cela expliquait bien tout. Il l'avait découvert. Cette "chose" toujours avec lui qui s'était déclenchée le jour où cette fille l'avait embrassé.

C'était bien à cemoment là qu'il avait comprit qu'il n'aimait pas les filles. Oh, il pouvait les aimer, mais certainement pas comme la personne qu'il avait vu lorsque les lèvres de cette fille l'avaient touché.

Une drole de façon de se rendre compte de ses sentiments pourtant. Mais bon. C'était bien depuis ce jour là que Shishido ne lui parlait pas. Depuis ce moment.

Shishido, où estait-il bon sang ?

Il était derrière le lycée. Pas très loin des terrains. C'était généralement par là que Jiroh venait s'endormir. Mais heureusement, là il était sur les cours en train de jouer contre Hiyoshi. C'est bien là qu'il trouva Shishido, assis contre un arbre, la tête dans ses bras, sa casquette posée à côté de lui.

Il ne le vit pas arriver, il ne l'entendit apparement pas non plus.

- Shishido ...

Là, il releva la tête, clignant d'un oeil à cause du soleil. Son visage eut une impression déconfite quand il tiqua que devant lui, c'était bien son partenaire.

- Qu'est ce que tu fous là ? demanda-t-il.

- Je suis venute chercher, Atobe veut te parler.

Ootori le vit se lever. Il ramassa sa casquette, se l'enfonça sur la tête et s'éloigna de lui. Alors il ne répondrait pas plus ? Il se tairait, se terrerait dans son mutisme et l'ignorerait comme ça. C'était comme ça qu'il ressentait les choses ? C'était bon, leur amitié était détruite alors ? Juste parce que Shishido avat découvert ses sentiments ? C'était un peu injuste, ce n'était pas comme s'il les avait contrôlé. Ce n'était pas comme si il avait toujours voulut l'aimer. Il n'y pouvait rien de le trouver si ... attirant. Oui maintenant, il s'en rendait compte, Shishido avait un bon petit de- Hum, peut être pas le moment.

Mais, avec toute franchise, Ootori pensait Shishido plus tolérant et intelligent que ça. L'éviter juste parce que, lui, était gay. N'étaient-ils pas meilleurs amis ?

Ootori se jeta vers lui et il le retint, passant son bras autour de son ventre, le ramenant contre lui. Ryou eut un hoquet de surprise mais ne chercha pas à se débattre. Chotarou aurait ses explications, maintenant qu'il était découvert, il pouvait bien user de tous les moyens.

Shishido ne comprenait pas grand chose. Il était totalement perdu. Ce genre de contact l'avait fait rougir à un point tel qu'il remercia le ciel qu'il soit de dos. Il ne voulait pas que Chotarou reste là, ou sinon il allait se déclarer, faire quelque chose, insulter cette fille avec laquelle il sortait. Chotarou était "sien" non ? Et il ne voulait pas être délaissé par son meilleur ami à cause d'une raison si futile. Enfin futile ... C'était quand même de l'amour.

Il laissa son ami poser sa tête sur son épaule, lui murmurant à l'oreille :

- Mais qu'est ce qui se passe Shishido ?

Rien, il ne se passait rien. C'est ce qu'il aurait voulu dire. Mais rien à faire, les images des évènements passés ces derniers temps lui venaient en mémoire et le blessaient. Il ne s'imaginait pas si jaloux et possessif avec son partenaire de double. Il s'en voulait. Il s'en voulait de se dire qu'il obligeait - en quelque sorte - Ootori à l'aimer. Il devrait se sentir heureux si son ami l'était lui aussi, même si ce n'était pas avec lui.

- Shishido ! cria presque Chotaro. Réponds moi !

- Arrête ...

- Quoi ?

- Arrête ! Lâche moi, laisse moi partir. Je ne veux plus te voir !

Il fallait qu'il bouge, il ne voulait surtout pas croiser le regard qu'il conaissait trop. Il savait d'avance la tête que ferait Ootori. Une moue blessée, triste, qui ne comprenait pas ce qui se passait ...

Mais les bras qui l'entouraient ne lâchaient pas. Pire, ils se resseraient, l'obligeant à se coller à son torse. Il aurait aimé vivre la même chose, mais dans d'autres circonstances.

Que faire ? S'ils le lâchaient, il risquait de s'enfuir en courant. A le serrer comme ça, il sentait son coeur battre aux cent à l'heure et il espérait que l'autre ne l'entendait pas.

- Je ne te laisserai pas t'en aller Shishido ! Pas tant que tu ne m'auras pas dis ce qui ne va pas. Sérieusement.

Il sentit les mains du jeune homme trember sur ses bras, d'ailleurs tout son corps était pris de soubresauts. Ootori le prit par les épaules et le retourna.

Des larmes. Ca arrivait à Shishido de pleurer ? Il n'y croyait pas, c'était le prmeière fois. Mais pris d'amour, il le serra dans ses bras et son sempai ne fit rien pour l'en empêcher.

- Pourquoi ... faut-il ... que ... tu sois amou ... reux, disait Ryou en hocquetant.

Chotarou sourit. "Amoureux" n'est ce pas ?

- Je suis désolé de t'aimer, Shishido.

C'est vrai, il se sentait triste. Il aurait préféré qu'il ne le découvre pas.

- De quoi ?

Avait-il mal entendu ? Chotarou fut surpris de cette question.

- Quoi ?

- Quoi "quoi" ? J't'ai posé une question avant que je sache !

- Ma-mais je croyais que tu ... enfin que ... tu savais !

- Que je savais quoi ? répondit Shishido.

Il poussa un peu sur ses mains pour se décoller du torse de son partenaire et le regarda dans les yeux. Chotarou se mit à rougir tellement qu'il baissa les yeux.

- Je me serai trompé ?

- Trompé sur quoi ? demanda son sempai, un peu énervé de toutes ses questions sans réponses.

- Je croyais que tu me fuyais parce que tu savais que je t'aimais !

- QUOI ?

Alors là ... s'il pouvait mourir maintenant, il mourrait idiot, et pleins de regrets.

- Et cette fille alors ? Tu l'as pourtant embrassé, vous ne sortez pas ensemble pourtant ?

- "Cette fille" tu dis ? Ah ! Celle de la dernière fois ... comment ça tu étais là ?

Shishido aurait voulu pouvoir se cacher quelque part. Il baissa la tête à son tour, se cachant d'Ootori.

- Je crois que je dois des explications ... déclara le kohai doucement. Cette fille, elle s'était déclaré. Mais je l'ai rembarré et du coup, elle a pleuré, et j'aime pas les filles qui pleure alors je l'ai réconforté. Et elle m'a demandé si je voulais bien lui accorder une faveur. Je lui ai dit oui, il fallait bien que je me fasse pardonner et donc là, elle m'a embrassé ! Mais elle m'a pris pas surprise ! Et ...

- Okay okay. Arrête toi là.

Chotarou se tut et regarda son sempai. Il rougissait, c'était mignon. Si mignon qu'il se retint de lui dire. Mais ce fut à son tour d'avoir le sang qui lui piquait les joues.

Ils se regardèrent. Un grand silence s'installa, on aurait presque pu entendre les joueurs sur le cours de tennis.

_(Aah, pourquoi fallait il que ce soit toujours la même chose pour ce genre de scène ? Pas d'originalité à fournir !)_

Toujours était il que ce fut leur premier baiser. Leur bouche se scellant entre elles.

Ce fut le plus grand choc que Kabaji eut.

---

- Ah les voilà ! Shishidooo ! Ootori !! Je vous ch- ...

Gakuto ne chercha pas plus à comprendre ce qu'il se passait entre eux deux. Les voir se séparer d'un geste rapide, le rouge aux joues. Hehe, tout s'expliquait maintenant. Sa petite lanterne s'était éclairée !

- Je comprend maintenant pourquoi Kabaji était revenu penaud !

- Comment ça ? demandèrent d'une même voix les deux partenaire de doubles.

- Vous voir vous embrasser lui a fait un de ces chocs. Il était tout rouge, il n'a pas répondu à Atobe et s'est assit sur le sol. Il devait méditer, j'en sais rien. Du coup, notre vénéré cpaintaine m'a envoyé vous chercher. Ramenez vous !

Shishido et Ootori se regardèrent, perplexes et se sourirent l'un à l'autre.

- On arrive...

* * *

_Et nous voici à la fin. J'espère que ça aura plus ! xD  
Une fanfiction se prépare (Atobe x Yuushi (oui je sais, beaucoup de Hyotei mais j'adoure XD)) longue d'environs 5 à 6 chapitres. Le premier est fait mais j'vais attendre d'avoir terminé toute l'histoire avant de vous la publier, sinon je vais jamais m'en sortir xD.  
Bref, j'attend vos impressions (l)_


End file.
